Pleasure Seeking
by imthekeptainnow
Summary: Female!Bilbo and Thorin steals some moments away from the camp. AU. Bagginshield.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**_I've decided that this will be a series, because I've had prompts for Bagginshield female!Bilbo before, and I really want to write something about dwarven courting rituals (all of which I will make up). It's called 'The Mystery of Courting' :)_**

**_Beta'd by WithinHerHeart_**

* * *

Bella whimpered and bit down harshly on her bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep the noises building up in her throat contained. One particularly thorough lick had her mouth gaping once more. The figure between her legs chuckled his dark amusement and she glared darkly at the dwarf king, although she supposed any affect the look may have was rendered useless by the lust in her gaze and the pinkness of her cheeks.

There was a smug smile, a flash of teeth in the darkness, before hands, much larger than her own and calloused by years of hard labour and battle, grasped at her thighs, parting the flesh to reveal her most sensitive area. Hot breath had her shaking, her chest heaving as her back arched. The bristles of his beard scratched at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh before cracked lips formed a seal over her wet pussy and sucked. Bella keened, and released a sharp cry. She was rewarded with the swipe of his tongue; something that Bella could only assume was supposed to be soothing. Instead, her toes curled and her little hands knotted with the thick mass of dark hair, encouraging _more_. Her hips rolled upward, telling him exactly what she wanted more of.

Thorin's chest rumbled in pleasure, the noise vibrating against her, and he seemed to double his efforts. His hands tightened their hold, no doubt leaving possessive finger shaped bruises in their wake, a permanent reminder of this night. He drew her closer, so desperately wanting the delicious feast that was his for the taking.

Bella's nipples were pebbled, painfully hard by this point, and she reluctantly released the grip of one shaking hand to try and relieve some of the pressure. Another whimper escaped her as she rolled her nipple between two fingers, the slight pinch that was brought out by her need only adding to the desire curling in the pit of her stomach.

She was close, so bloody close. Never before had she felt so wound up, so overwhelmed with the need to just let go and cum.

Not that she'd ever done something like this before. No, Bella Baggins was hardly the kind of hobbit to fall easily into bed with the first male to show an interest (and that was even if they had a bed in the first place). But this wasn't just any male.

This was Thorin Oakenshield, the Dwarf King under the Mountain. The dwarf who had forced her out of her comfort zone to earn his respect. The dwarf that she had protected from an orc attack. The dwarf she had killed for, and would surely die for.

Or perhaps it was the dwarf that would kill her, because fuck, she could feel her breathing escalating to the point where it was hard to breathe, her stomach quivering as she lost control of her muscles, and for Aule's sake, his tongue.

Thorin seemed to be moving like he was hungry for her, and that idea alone made a shudder run through her little body. Bella whined and rubbed her pussy against Thorin's open mouth. He allowed it, teeth scraping teasingly and seemingly uncoordinated thrusts of his tongue into her gaping hole.

"Thorin…" she whined childishly, something that she would no doubt chide herself for later but at that point, she was too far gone to care.

The dwarf laughed once more and suckled on her clit playfully – and then something snapped in her.

Her eyes clenched shut and she moaned, loud and long, the sound seeming to echo through the canopy of trees that surrounded the odd couple and the other members of the their company, sleeping only a few metres away, must have been able to hear, as she _finally_ came.

Thorin grunted, the sound proud and frenzied, and continued to suck and lick and nibble until Bella was too sensitive to allow anymore. It took some coaxing and some choked pleads before the dwarf reluctantly pulled away, sliding up her body so he could press firmly against her, hips to hips, chest to chest.

She let out a squeak of surprise when he rolled suddenly onto his back. Bella steadied herself on his broad chest, nails digging in slightly, and she hummed at the feeling of his hard cock resting against the small of her back, that left a wet patch on her overheated skin.

She bit her bottom lip and wiggled involuntarily, trying to find a more comfortable position. Thorin groaned beneath him, something that sounded long suffering, and grasped her hips tightly, forcing her to stop.

"Still your movements, vixen," he ordered, the huskiness in his voice betraying the arousal he was trying to ignore.

Bella blushed prettily. "Oh, s-sorry," she stammered. She hesitated for a moment and leant back into the cock nestled between the swell of her cheeks, "Um, should I…?"

Thorin cut her off. "Not tonight, love," he responded lowly with a fond smile. One of his fingers traced along her flat stomach, following the under curve of her breast – perfect little handfuls, he mused – until his thumb could brush the point, still hardened from the cold air. She shivered.

"Is this another one of those dwarven courting things I need to as Bofur about?" Bella questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Thorin smirked. "Well, I wouldn't want to make things easy for you."

Bella sighed and leant forward until she could lay her head on the cushion that was the matt of dark chest hair. Her eyes closed briefly, and she breathed in the scent of wood and iron and sweat that had become an addiction over the pasted few months. His strong hands fell into her hair, stroking and tugging playfully on her ringlets.

"We shall have to head back to camp soon," Thorin reminded quietly.

"Yes," Bella agreed, "But not quite yet. Let's…let's just lay for a little while longer…"

And who was Thorin to deny her that?

* * *

_**Basically, the idea is that one part of the dwarven courting rituals is being able to prove that you can take care of your intended - in every sense ;)**_

_**If you have anything you want to see in this series, drop me a line on my tumblr: whatimustwrite :)**_


End file.
